Résoudre les problèmes à la source
by Anotherstep
Summary: Antoine va enfin pouvoir voir son ami Mathieu après une journée fatigante. Mais le Visiteur du Futur n'as pas l'air d'être du même avis.


Bonjours les amis! *se fait agresser* Ouah! C'est bon! Je suis pas morte, je fais juste une pause dans mes activités. C'est pour ça que vous avez plus de nouvelles de SLO depuis un certain temps. Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai bien l'intention de finir cette fic. Je prends juste mon temps parce que j'ai énormément de travail et il est hors de question de bâcler. Donc voilà, là j'avais de l'inspiration et ce One Shot est venu avec tellement de naturel hier soir que j'ai du l'écrire. Donc voilà, en espérant que ça vous plaira. J'en ferait d'autres pour vous aider à patienter si vous voulez et si je trouve l'inspiration.

Disclaimer: Antoine Daniel, Mathieu Sommet et le Visiteur du Futur (super WebSérie que je recommande à tout le monde, d'ailleurs) ne m'appartiennent pas. De même cette fiction n'a pas de but lucratif.

Voili voilou, mes chers amis, je vous laisse découvrir ce petit truc ^^

* * *

><p>Il était tard quand Mathieu répondit à son sms par la positive. Enfin, tard dans l'après-midi et surtout très longtemps après qu'il le lui aie envoyé. Il avait du tourner son épisode toute la journée. Antoine de son côté n'avait fait que commencer à rédiger son script, ce qui l'agaçait passablement. Il savait bien que ce n'était pas une bonne idée et qu'il finirait par regretter mais il devait sortir ou il finirais par imploser. Donc, dans la matinée, il avait proposé à son ami qu'il ne voyait plus depuis un certains temps de se revoir dans la soirée.<p>

Ramassant sa veste et enfilant ses chaussures à la va vite, Antoine se saisit de son trousseau de clefs et de son porte monnaie avant de quitter la maison, prenant soin de tout fermer à clef puisque ses parents étaient en voyage en Suisse pour visiter des amis que lui même ne voyait plus depuis quelques années. Antoine se remémora avec plaisir toutes ces journées de ski sur les pentes helvètes enneigées avec bonheur tout en marchant vers le métro. Un bête sourire s'installait déjà sur ses lèvres quand soudain l'air devant lui sembla se solidifier. Il se figea et l'instant suivant un homme d'une vingtaine d'années se matérialisa devant lui, accompagné d'un étrange bruit de porte coulissante et semblant presque s'écrouler sur le sol.

Antoine observa ses habits rapiécés, cette redingote usée et brunâtre qui tombait presque en lambeaux et qu'on avait vaguement tenté de garder en un seul morceau, ces chaussures sans lacets brunes et si usées qu'on en devinait plus que voyait la semelle blanche noircie par le temps, ces cheveux gras et sales qui tombaient comme des loques de tous côtés et formaient des épis sur le haut de ce crâne bandé et sanguinolent, ce visage en sueur, ces petits yeux tristes, ce petit nez aquilin et ces lèvres fines et déchirées, ces lunettes placées sur le haut de son front et rarement utilisées...

Antoine le reconnu à l'instant. C'était...

« Le Visiteur ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

« Non ! Antoine ! Tu ne dois pas aller voir Mathieu ! Sinon... - Le Renard pointa un doigt dramatique sur le vidéaste avant de continuer – Voilà ce qui va se passer.

Il s'arrêta un instant de façon mélodramatique avant d'enchaîner, comme si l'Univers entier ne dépendait que de ça :

« En chemin tu vas te faire bousculer par une fille. En se retour pour s'excuser elle va te reconnaître. Au moment ou tu vas la voir tu vas tomber éperdument amoureux d'elle et tu vas lui passer ton numéro pour que vous vous revoyez. Elle finira après une années ensemble par accepter ta demande en mariage.

Il reprit son souffle et Antoine sourit :

« Bah c'est plutôt cool, n...

« Mais ce n'est pas tout ! Le jour de votre mariage une horde de fans hystériques va arriver, pénétrer dans l'église et tout saccager. En essayant de t'interposer tu va te faire tabasser et ta femme va se faire tuer sous tes yeux sans que tu ne puisse tien faire.

« Ah, ouais...

« Mais ce n'est pas tout ! Pour te venger tu vas te réfugier en Antarctique et là tu vas créer la plus puissante... Arme nucléaire... Que la Planète... Aie jamais... Connu...

« ...

« Mais ce n'est pas touuuuuut ! Tu ne trouveras pas le courage de la balancer alors tu vas donner un ultimatum à la Terre : l'exécution publique de tous tes fans contre les plans de la bombe. Les USA te lancent alors un missile qui va te toucher en pleine face. Sauf que le choc est tellement fort qu'il fait exploser la bombe et elle va détruire tout l'hémisphère Nord de la Planète !

Un long silence figé suivit la déclaration et Antoine et le Visiteur s'observèrent en chien de faïence pendant un long moment. Pour finir le grand ébouriffé prit la parole.

« Ouuuuais... Mais il y a un hic : ton histoire est impossible puisque j'aime Mathieu. »

Le Renard resta figé, un doigt en l'air, comme s'il voulait rajouter quelque chose, et regarda du coin de l'œil l'autre youtuber passer devant lui, un sourire goguenard planté sue le visage, heureux d'avoir trouvé un moyen de lui clouer le bec, et repartit vers la station de métro. Le Visiteur resta cloué sur place un moment, puis il se mit à déblatérer dans sa varve.

« Mais ce n'est pas dans les possibilités, d'où lui vient cette idée il est pas amoureux, alors pourquoi... Oh ! Antoine ! Attends !

Le sauveur du Monde se remit à gesticuler en courant pour rejoindre le jeune youtuber qui s'était engouffré dans la station de métro. Soufflant un bon coup pour décompresser, le clochard l'y suivit, sourcils froncés et prêt à en découdre... Pour se rendre compte qu'il avait perdu Antoine.

Ce n'est qu^'après quelques minutes de recherche qu'il le retrouva enfin, à l'instant même ou il pénétrait dans son tram. Se remettant à courir il parvint un extremis à l'y, et posa le pied dans le véhicule juste avant la fermeture des portes.

« Tu ne croit pas pouvoir m'échapper, Antoine !

Le cit Antoine était appuyé nonchalamment contre la porte du métro et observait son camarade, mi amusé, mi gêné de se faire aborder de façon si bruyante dans un lieu grouillant de gents.

« Tu ne dois pas aller voir Mathieu, sinon... Voilà c'qui va s'passer. Le jeune vidéaste s'administra un magistral facepalm tandis que son ami continuait, inébranlable.

« Au début si tu as dit que tu aimais Mathieu c'était principalement pour me faire taire et pouvoir aller chez lui sans souci : Mais le problème c'est qu'en le disant à voix haute, tu as réalisé que c'était vrai.

« Et bien ? Au moins je rencontrerait pas cette fille et tout ira bi...

« Mais ce n'est pas tout . En allant voir Mathieu il va avoir à ton égard un comportement ambiguë qu^'il adopte notamment quand il est troublé. Tu vas croire qu'il t'aime aussi et va donc vouloir le lui avouer. Le problème c'est que s'il était différent ce n'était pas pour cette raison mais parce qu'il vient de lire des fanfictions sur votre couple sur Internet.

Le grand chevelu se faufila dehors à l'arrêt de Mathieu en espérant avoir été discret mais peine perdue, le fou le suivit en bousculant tout le monde et continua é lui parler, en tentant de le rattraper.

« Mais ce n'est pas tout ! Il va te dire qu'il ne t'aime pas et va vouloir couper ponts. Tu vas rentrer complètement détruit chez toi et tu vas te suicider.

Antoine bouscula une personne qui tomba au sol, renversant tous ses papiers, mais lança à peine un vague « désolé », tournant la tête pour jeter un coup d'œil à cette magnifique femme blonde avant de repartir en courant.

« Mais ce n'est pas tout ! Ton suicide va entraîner des soulèvements partout dans ce monde de tes fans qui vont renverser les gouvernements et prendre le contrôle de a Terre. Puis ils vont se scinder en deux groupes distincts, les adorateurs de la Sainte Pelle et ceux de la Sainte Patate et se faire la guerre, détruisant et tuant tout sur leur passage. Ce sera l'apocalypse sur Terre !

« Mais j'en ai rien à faire, Visiteur, le monde peut bien crever, j'ai prévu de voir Mathieu et je Mathieu et je lui dirait que je l'aime et je vais pas me suicider parce qu'il me rejettera pas comme une vielle chaussette.

Sur ces mots le grand chevelu se trouva nez à nez avec le petit schizophrène qui le regardait, les yeux écarquillés et un vague sourire aux lèvre.

« Antoine ? Tu m'aimes ?

Le vidéaste à la chevelure indomptable soupira et plongea ses yeux dans ceux profonds de son ami avant de répondre :

« Oui Mathieu, je t'aime.

Derrière lui le Visiteur reteint sons souffle, se mordant les doigts. Il avait si peur que son plan ne fonctionne pas... Mais Mathieu sourit entièrement et annonça, sans quitter son ami du regard :

« Moi aussi je t'aime, Antoine. »

L'instant d'après ils s'embrassaient, en pleine rue, délaissant le sauveur du Monde qui les quitta, heureux de sa réussite, avec un bond dans le temps le ramenant dans le futur. Il avait fait exprès de programmer son arrivée dans un lieu infesté de zombies... Il n'y en avait plus aucun, comme prévu. Qu'elle ironie que pour une fois annuler une catastrophe aie voulu dire s'arranger pour créer un couple. Il avait eu peur quand la menace numéro un, la fille qui devait se marier avec Antoine, était apparue, mais il avait redoublé ses efforts de « persuasion » et heureusement le vidéaste n'avait pas fait cas de la jeune femme et avais continué à fuir. Il n'avait même pas remarqué que la catastrophe qu'il lui décrivait était en fait une fiction facilement trouvable sur le net. Il sortit, goguenard, du hangars pour se retrouver face à face avec une Ombre. Hurlant comme une fillette il se téléporta immédiatement dans son bureau ou Henry trifouillait en quelques machines.

« Je t'ai déjà dit de toquer avant d'entrer.

Le Visiteur ne fit pas cas de sa remarque et se pencha sur sa carte. Il traça la piste d'Antoine et Mathieu et l'arrivée des zombies puis posa un doigt brutal sur un nom, en 2014.

« Il faut que je fasse quelque chose pour cette écrivaine de fanfiction. Ces trucs flippants comment vraiment à m'énerver. »

* * *

><p>Oui, je sais, j'ai mis quelques clins d'œils à certaines autres fics. J'offre un malabars à qui saura me dire lesquelles.<p>

Sur ce, mes amies, ne partez pas sans une petite review, please, toute critique positive ou négative est la bienvenue, toujours.

Sur ce, je vous laisse. Longue vie au pyro-barbare!

Another, qui vous aimes :D


End file.
